Ticklish
by gothic lolita darling
Summary: Magnus never would have guessed that his shadowhunter boyfriends main weakness was that he was so ticklish, but maybe he can use that to his own advantage.


"Magnus stop, please." Alec giggled breathlessly, trying to squirm out from underneath the warlock currently pinning him to the ground. "No." Magnus stated simply, continuing to tickle him relentlessly. He came across a particularly sensitive spot, causing Alec to squeal girlishly.

"Oh, I've got you now." Magnus pulled Alec's shirt off so he could get to the ivory skin easier.

"Mag, this is not fair, you tackled me from behind, I didn't even get a chance to fight back." Alec's voice rose and fell at intervals, depending on where Magnus tickled.

"Of course I didn't let you fight back. Where's the fun in playing fair?" Magnus purred looking smug. Chairman Meow watched them from the couch, where he had been sitting next to Alec; at least he had been next to Alec before Magnus had come along and tackled him off the couch from behind, and then proceeded to sit on him and tickle him.

"I hate you." Alec's words were offset by the giggling, "You are evil."

"Well I am part demon." Magnus' cat eyes glittered.

"This is hands down the _worst _thing you have ever done to me. Even worse than the time you made me help you bath the cat."

Chairman Meow shivered at the memory and inched a little closer to the door.

"He was dirty." Magnus defended himself, recalling the ordeal all too clearly.

"You don't bathe cats." Alec was gasping for breath, starting to wish god or the angel or _someone _would just strike Magnus down where he sat. "As soon as I get off this floor I am going to rip your cold, dead black heart out through your throat and then hang you with your own intestines." Alec growled, trying to throw Magnus off of him with his hips.

"Oh getting feisty are we."

"You need to lose some weight or something, because you are _heavy." _ Alec grunted as he threw his body up again.

"You did _not _just call me fat." Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Oh boy you are gonna get it now." He continued vigorously tickling the shadowhunter, biting him on the neck, _hard, _as well. Who would have thought the tough, skilled fighter, would be so ticklish, it was hardly a weakness Magnus would have expected from a shadowhunter. Alec's face was bright red as he gasped for breath, his insults not to terribly threatening when they were gasped out between bouts of laughter, Chairman Meow started to creep closer, curious and a little alarmed, he had never seen his people act like that before. Alec hooked his leg through Magnus' behind his knee and bucked his hips up, putting all his weight behind it. Magnus barely budged from where he sat, straddling Alec's hips, Alec growled again, time for plan b.

The next time Magnus leaned down to bite at Alec's neck, another of Alec's weaknesses he had discovered, Alec twisted and raised his head so his lips crashed into Magnus'. His assumption was right, instead of pulling away Magnus arched into the kiss, his lips moving hungrily. Their chests flush, Magnus' hands slid from Alec's hips to rest at the side of his head. As soon as he felt Magnus shift just the slightest bit off balance he threw his whole body upwards again, this time successfully getting Magnus off of him. Magnus landed and rolled over onto his back; Alec was just about to climb on top of him when he lunged up, freakishly fast, knocking Alec back down and resuming his position on top of him.

"Nice try." He teased, "But I'm not giving up that easily. And you're going to pay for that." His fingers skimmed Alec's ribs, he made sure to brush along all of the sensitive spots he had found. Alec's laughing turned into screaming and shrieking as he twisted and writhed, desperately trying to escape from under Magnus. Generally he enjoyed being underneath his boyfriend, this was definitely an exception to that. Chairman Meow sat on top of the tv, starting to worry. Magnus kissed Alec's chest, sliding his hands down his sides tapping his ribs like piano keys. "You know exactly how to get out of this. I told you my conditions."

"Nothing is worth that."

"If you would just agree I would stop right now, and let you get up."

"You'll let me get up anyway."

"Um, no I don't think I want to."

"Why are you so cruel?" Alec shrieked again.

"Jeez I never realized you were such a screamer Alec." Magnus teased suggestively.

"You act like you wouldn't know." Alec couldn't resist, even if he did blush as he said it. Well not that his blush could be discerned on his already scarlet face. "Please Magnus. Please get off me." Alec tried to pout, but Magnus wouldn't stop tickling him long enough for him to do anything but gasp and laugh. "God what do think your neighbors think of us, with all the noise we make, we aren't exactly quiet in any situation."

"Oh I never told you I soundproofed the apartment."

"Well that explains why no one has knocked down the door thinking someone is being raped tortured and murdered by now." Alec ended the sentence with another inhuman shriek.

"You would be rather easy to torture information out of. I always assumed shadowhunters were…tougher. I mean you battle demons for a living, but you scream like a girl when you're tickled."

"Right now, you're the demon I'd like to fight."

"I have a different kind of fighting in mind. Wrestling perhaps."

"No I am not doing anything like that with you if you don't let me up right freaking now." For once in his life Alec actually understood Magnus' innuendos, he was normally rather innocent, naïve and clueless.

"You know my condition. Just one little thing and you get to get up."

"No I'm not doing that Magnus. I'll do anything else."Alec tried to roll Magnus' off of him again; Magnus grabbed one of his legs and pulled it up at a funny angle.

"You're lucky I'm flexible or you would have just broken my leg."

"Yes I'm _very _lucky you're flexible." Magnus purred, then starting to tickle Alec's foot.

"I give. Ok I give up." Alec gasped out. "I'll do it."

"You'll do what darling. I want to hear you say it."

"I'll go shopping with you."


End file.
